The present invention relates to an ambulatory worker toy, and in particular to a wind-up toy robot which ambles along sideways as it wields a toy broom, whistling as it works. The toy includes a head casing pivotably mounted above a torso casing from which extend fixed and movable arm members. Two leg members movably mounted on a chassis contained within the toy are connected via an ambulatory transmission mechanism to a spring motor mounted within the chassis, thereby periodically lifting and moving foot members mounted at the ends of the leg members to propel the toy sideways along a line connecting the foot members. Additionally, a tool movement transmission mechanism operatively connects the spring motor to the movable arm member and broom, while an oscillatory transmission mechanism is operatively connected to the spring motor to generate oscillations for periodically moving the head casing and activating a whistle mechanism mounted on the chassis.